Toy Phones
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: "No matter how old you are, no matter how badass you are if a toddler hands you their ringing toy phone you answer it" Fear the cuteness.


Queen's note: Fear the cuteness.

 **Toy Phones  
**

Laughter drew his attention, the Monster tilted his head as he identified where the sound was coming from. For a moment he debated if he should get up, but the young voice was down stairs, relatively faint, but clear enough. The owner of the young voice wasn't in the guest room bed, or cuddled with Papyrus in his bed, or in any bed. The next laugh was a little more faint, but awake, and in another place, the sound wasn't enough to draw his brother out of sleep.

Besides, Papyrus would only get up if he heard a hurt or sad tone, not something happy, or even mischievous.

Sans groaned in his new bed, feeling that moment of every caretaker of a child: knowing he had to get up but wishing he didn't have to. He _liked_ his new bed, it was bigger than his in the underground, and whatever humans made their beds out of was so much softer that he sank into it and it actually supported his bones. For just a few seconds more, staring up in the dark with sight better then a human, looking at the painting up there. One of his newer human friends here on the surface had done that for him, before Sans had noticed as he had been painting down stairs.

Before he was tempted to get lost in the waving lines of what it looked like under the sea's surface looking up, the monster sighed again. He pushed off the blanket, his eyes that normally showed as white orbs flashed blue. Magic flared and Sans was standing up, stretching and stuffing his feet into the new pair of shark slippers- a present from his brother when he and Undyne went to the aquarium, he walked a few steps before blinking outside of his room.

Peering down the hall way proved there was even more evidence of the night time escapee, her door was open just enough for a small body to get out. Sans yawned wide, showing off his teeth even more, even a few sharper ones as he scratched at a sudden itch along the bottem edge of his rib cage under his shirt. Tilting his head next to listen, he pulled on his magic once more to blink to another part of the house, down stairs and into the dark living room. Odd, all of the lights seemed to be out.

Scanning around, the Monster paused at a soft thump, turned and padded soundlessly on the carpet- he hoped it would last with his brother. Peering into the kitchen, the Monster didn't see the human at first, but a giggle and a soft, "Bye-bye friend," had Sans arching up an eye ridge over one socket. He blinked over to the counter, folding his arms on it as he leaned over and looked at the space between it and the sink.

"Kiddo?" Sans asked, feeling a little pleased as he saw the young human jump and look up, seeing first the white glow of his eyes then the pale skull came into focused. "An' what are you doing up? You're supposed to be sleeping at this part of a sleep over."

"...I got a call." Frisk said relaxing as she found herself with a safe, familiar Monster.

"A call?" Sans arched an eye ridge a little more.

"Yes," Frisk nodded, twisting around to sit up on her knees, holding out something cell phone shaped, "Ring-ring!" She thrust it forward to the skeleton, "Its for you now!"

Sans, without thinking took the 'phone' and held it up to the side of his head, "Hello?" he asked.

Frisk held up another coaster to her own head over her ear, "Sans! Guess what?"

"What?" The Monster asked, bemused.

"I luv ya." Frisk beamed at her 'phone.'

For a split second there was nothing, and then suddenly Sans was standing before the human child, the boney hands lifting her up and into his arms. "Well, that's good. I luv ya too." Sans said, ducking his head to nuzzle the girl, his teeth brushing over her hair and temple with a small spark of magic as his only way to give a kiss. "Come on kiddo, its still bed time though."

"Saaaans!" Frisk protested, and pointed at the counter where the first coaster was. "You have to hang up a phone."

Leaning over, and shifting the girl to one arm, sans gave the coaster an exaggerated poke with a finger.


End file.
